


Beastly Brothers

by hart051



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Aftermath, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Both Charming Brothers discuss their beastly experience. Based on "Once Upon a Twist" series, "Cerise and the Beast", and "Rosabella and the Three Bears".
Relationships: Daring Charming & Darling Charming & Dexter Charming, Daring Charming & Dexter Charming, Darling Charming & Dexter Charming
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beastly Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know about this until I looked further into it, but Ever After High had another book series called "Once Upon a Twist". It is midterm hexams, a time for much needed studying. Faybelle, daughter of the Dark Fairy decides to switch things up, by casting a mix-up spell. During their hexams, the students end up in mixed up fairy tales and need to find their way to "The End". For example in the first book Cupid, Maddie and Hopper end up in the story of Cinderella as Cinderella, the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming, respectively. There was a plan for five books total, maybe more, but the series stopped at three.  
> Major spoilers if you have not read any of them, but both Dexter and Daring end up in their non-destined story and transformed as Beasts.

“So, I heard you were a beast, again.” Dexter commented while grabbing lunch with his brother, Daring.

“With a big, bad cold.” Daring answered. He smirked at Dexter. “I heard you were a beast. How was it? Did you have a roaring good time in my shoes?” He nudged Dexter with his elbow.

“I don’t really remember.” Dexter said. His face scrunched up. “I was in _Beauty and the Beast_ with Cerise as Beauty, but it’s all a blur. I think we got closer, as friends-” 

Daring nodded along, listening intently as he guided his thoughtful brother to the table. Dexter prattled on about a dream he had something about Raven liking him just the way he is. Daring mentally scoffed. He didn’t have anything against Raven, except back when he thought he was meant to be Apple’s prince charming and the sorceress refused to be like her mother. He could see the effect she has on his brother. It was no secret, well not anymore, that Dexter Charming has feelings for Raven Queen and Raven seemed to return them. He was happy for his brother.

“And I asked Raven out on another movie date.” Dexter finished.

Daring had been nodding, then stopped. He rehexamined his brother, with his usual sweet smile whenever he thought about Raven. He knew Dexter wasn’t the most confident prince in the kingdom or Ever After, but he was a Charming. 

“You asked Raven Queen out on a second date?”

Dexter blushed, his glasses falling down his nose, which often did. “I did.”

“When?”

Dexter repositioned his glasses. “After Cerise and I passed our hexams and were transported back at school.”

“That’s spelltacular!” Daring hexclaimed, pulling Dexter into a headlock, then proceeding to give him a noogie, expertly messing up his dark hair. “My little bro, asking his princess out on another date.”

“Dare.” Dexter protested, his voice muffled by Daring’s varsity jacket.

“Did she say yes?-Of course she did!” He boomed, releasing Dexter from his hold. The younger prince tried to fix his appearance. “She wouldn’t say no to a Charming.”

“She’d say ‘no’ to you.” Their younger sister, Darling said as she walked by the table and daintily sat down.

“And why is that?” Daring asked.

“Because Raven told me, herself, about the kind of boys she likes.”

“Who are?”

“Not you.”

Daring blinked. It didn’t really sink with him that a girl would not say yes to go on a date with him. Then again to each their own. “I suppose I’m too charming to handle.” Daring grinned as he usually did.

Darling rolled her eyes. He heard Dexter sigh. 

“What’s this about you being a Beast again? Did you anger the Snow King again?” Darling asked.

Daring laughed. “No. I was in Goldilocks and the Three Pigs.”

“You mean the Three Bears.” Dexter said.

“No. Well, there were three bears, no pigs and several talking animals.” Daring hexplained. “It was another mixed up fairy tale like Dex, except it was two. I was the Big Bad Wolf.”

Dexter and Darling shared a look, a twin thing they shared, then looked back at Daring with equally curious looks.

“It makes sense. You do have a big voice.” Darling suggested, smiling coyly.

Daring smiled. “All the better to be heard with.” 

“And you do have big arms.” Dexter added, smiling.

“All the better to save damsels with. Or hug my little brother and sister with.” He flexed his arms, then raised them like he is a lion about to pounce on his prey, in this case Dexter. “Or wrestle you to the ground with.”

“You do have the biggest mirror collection in Ever After.” Dexter laughed.

“All the better to view my reflections in.” Daring flashed his signature smile.

Darling snickered. “And you are the biggest brother, I ever had.”

Daring scoffed, then looked to his brother. 

“And Dexter has the biggest heart out of the three of us.” Daring proclaimed wrapping an arm around Dexter’s shoulders.

Dexter nodded, then realized what his own brother said. “Wait, what-”

“All the better to love with.” Darling cooed.

“And the biggest brain.” Daring pointed to Dexter’s brain.

“My head isn’t any bigger than yours.” Dexter protested.

“All the better to solve puzzles with.” Darling continued in a sing-songy voice.

“Well, Darling has the biggest hairdo.” Dexter argued.

“All the better to slow time with.” Darling flicked her platinum locks over her shoulder.

The charming siblings continued this game in good humor and jest, until all three of them were caught up in laughing fits.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to end the scene with the trio speaking like how Red Riding Hood does in "Little Red Riding Hood" when she sees the Big Bad Wolf in her grandmother's clothes.  
> I could imagine this as the lead up for the next book after "Rosabella and the Three Bears"(the thrid book). The next titles of the series were "Duchess Lets Her Hair Down" and "The Kitty Mermaid". The former features Duchess Swan as Rapunzel locked in the towel with Darling Charming climbing up her hair. I am really curious of how this story would have gone, except it had never been released(as a book). "The Kitty Mermaid" features Kitty Cheshire as the Little Mermaid and Apple White as the Sea Witch that would have been interesting to read as well, Apple acting in the role of a villain.  
> Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this Charming siblings moments. Would have liked to see more of this in the show and books.


End file.
